peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Salt 'N' Pepa
Salt 'N' Pepa (also stylized as Salt-N-Pepa or Salt 'N Pepa) is an American hip-hop girl group formed in 1985. Group members included Salt (Cheryl James), Pepa (Sandra Denton), and DJ Spinderella (Deidra Roper). They were signed to Next Plateau Records and released their single "Push It" on March 8, 1987, which hit number one in three countries and became a Top Ten or Top Twenty hit in various other countries. Their debut album Hot, Cool & Vicious sold more than a million copies worldwide, making them the first female rap act to achieve gold and platinum-status. Their fourth album Very Necessary sold over 7 million copies worldwide (5 million of those in the US), making it the highest-selling album by a female rap act in history. Links to Peel Peel played tracks from the group's materials in the 80's, a time where female hip hop artists started to rise up in the field, but by the end of that decade, when Salt N Pepa achieved success, he had lost interest in them and looked for other upcoming artists. Despite this, he nominated their track 'Tramp' for his Peelenium 1986. Shows Played ; 1986 *02 July 1986: I'll Take Your Man (12") Next Plateau *09 December 1986: Beauty And The Beat (7") Next Plateau *15 December 1986: I Desire (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau *16 December 1986: Tramp (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau *17 December 1986: It's All Right (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau *28 December 1986 (BFBS): I Desire (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau ;1987 *05 January 1987: Tramp (LP - Hot Cool Vicious) Next Plateau *08 January 1987 (Andy Kershaw): I Desire (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau *21 January 1987: It's Alright (LP - Hot Cool Vicious) Next Plateau *21 January 1987 (Radio Bremen): Beauty And The Beat (album - Hot Cool Vicious) Next Plateau *25 February 1987: My Mike Sounds Nice (v/a LP - Ultimate Trax 2) Champion *10 March 1987: My Mike Sounds Nice (v/a LP - Ultimate Trax 2) Champion *24 June 1987: 'Tramp (Remix) (12 inch)' (Next Plateau) *17 July 1987 (BFBS): 'Tramp (Remix) (12 inch)' (Next Plateau) *18 November 1987: I Am Down (12" - I Am Down / Chick On The Side) Next Plateau *15 December 1987: Push It (Remix) (v/a LP - Hurby's Machine - The House That Rap Built) Sound Check ;1988 *29 June 1988: Shake Your Thang (12") Next Plateau *05 July 1988: Shake Your Thang (12") Next Plateau @ (JP: 'Well I'm afraid if I shake my thang these days, it registers on seismographs') *27 July 1988: 'I Gotcha (LP-A Salt With A Deadly Pepa)' (Ffrr) *02 August 1988: Hyped On The Mic (album - A Salt With A Deadly Pepa) Ffrr *03 August 1988: Let The Rhythm Run (Remix) (From The Solofilms/Orion Film "Colors") (album - A Salt With A Deadly Pepa) Ffrr *09 August 1988: Solo Power (Let's Get Paid) (LP - A Salt With A Deadly Pepa) FFRR ;1999 *16 December 1999: Tramp (LP - Hot Cool Vicious) Champion Peelenium 1986 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists